This invention relates to an airship yaw line tractor, and more particularly to an airship yaw line tractor for towing an airship while holding a yaw line connected to the airship.
In general, taking off and landing of an airship has heretofore been performed with human wave tactics requiring many ground crew members. However, it has gradually been becoming difficult to secure many skilled ground crew members.
On the other hand, as an airship become large-sized, mechanization for the work of taking off and landing of an airship has become indispensable.